Grissom's Revelation II
by BevCrusherMD
Summary: A sequeal to Grissom's Revelation. Grissom goes after what he wants


Grissom's Revelation II  
by Sydne

Rating: Supervisor  
Summary: This takes place at the end of King Baby. It's a continuation of Grissom's Revelation.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS and Anthony Zuiker

It's been a year since I realized that I want Catherine. During that year I've had time to think about it and I've come to believe that I don't just want her..I'm in love with her.

Tonight Catherine and I are sitting in a restaurant rehashing a case we just finished together. As we discuss the oddness of the case I'm reminded how much I miss working with her. I tell her I enjoyed working the case with her and how much I miss her.

"Which part, the part where I got in your face or the part where I, uh, lost evidence, or uh, maybe you just miss me," she jokes

Ok, its time to be brave. Here's my chance. I need to take it.

"I did miss you. I missed your passion and your tenacity. I even missed your tush." Oh, my god. Did I just say that? I take a drink of my scotch while Catherine chokes on her drink. Oh no. That's not good.

"Really, Thank you." She says with a smile and a laugh after she recovers. Whew! Well at least now, she knows I missed her tush.

Damn! Here comes Brass. I want to scream at him to go away, but I know I can't. I put a smirk on my face.

"Sorry to interrupt. Did I miss the punch line?" he says as he sits down. Damn it Jim. Go away!

Catherine looks at me knowingly and tells Jim, "Yeah."

We discuss the case. Brass tells us if he had that kind of money he'd go to Fiji. I just wish he'd go there now. I try to be polite, but it's difficult. I keep glancing at Catherine. I'm trying to gauge where I stand with her. Did I just ruin a friendship? Every once in awhile I see Catherine casting glances at me too. I wonder what's going on in her mind. I think Brass is starting to get the hint. Now that we're done discussing the case the conversation is starting to lag. I must admit, I'm not doing my best to help it. I'm pulling into myself. Catherine says I'm bad about that. This time I'm doing it on purpose. I want Jim gone.

I notice that Jim is looking back and forth between Catherine and I. I think he's getting the message. The message being that there is unfinished business between Cath and I. I see him look down at his watch.

"Damn. I forgot about an appointment I had," Jim says as he pushes back from the table, "Sorry, guys. I gotta go."

I tip my glass at him, "Bye Jim."

Catherine looks at him and tells him, "Catch ya later."

Jim tosses a few dollars on the table to cover his drink and walks away. The silence at the table is deafening. I look at Catherine and I see she is sizing me up.

"Gil, did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" I feign ignorance. I know exactly what she means.

"You missed my tush?" She says pointedly. Leave it to Catherine. She never pulls any punches. She goes strait for the jugular.

I can feel the tips of my ears turning red. I drink the final sip of my scotch in an attempt to cover the blush I feel crawling up my cheeks. Thank God for my beard.

"Yes," I finally tell her. My voice sounds alien to me. It's soft and quiet. I feel like I'm 16 asking a girl out on my first date. I watch the emotions cross her face. I see laughter. Then I see her turn serious.

"I missed your tush too," she finally tells me. A cheeky grin is spread across her face. God, I love that grin. Then she does something that totally surprises me. She reaches across the table and take my hand. Her hand feels so soft and tiny in mine. It feels so right there. I use my thumb to rub soft circles on the back of her hand.

"So, how bad did you miss my tush?" I ask. Did I just do that? Did those words pop out of my mouth? They must have the smile just got bigger on her face.

"I missed it quite a lot actually," she tells me. I stare into her eyes and I try to judge what she's telling me. Is she as interested as I am? I know she hasn't had much luck with guys in the last year and I can't remember the last date I was on.

"Catherine," her name falls off my lips and I don't know where to go with the sentiment. I don't know what words to use to make her mine.

I see her stand up and walk around the table to me. Leaning over she whispers softly in my ear, "Take me home." I look up at her and I see desire in her eyes and I'm enthralled. I let her pull me up from the chair. I grab my wallet and flip some money down on the table. I hope it's enough, but right now I really don't care. I just want to go with Catherine. We walk hand in hand out of the restaurant to the Tahoe. I gallantly open the door for her and help her in. Once she's in I all but run to the other side of the car and hop in. As I start the Tahoe, I glance over at her.

"Are you sure about this, Catherine?" Oh God, did I just give her an out? I pray she doesn't take it.

She looks at me and cups my face. Her fingers feel so soft against my beard. "I'm positive, Gil." Those are the best words I've heard in ages. As we drive to my townhouse, Catherine rests her hand on the top of my thigh. I can feel the warmth of her fingers seeping through the cloth of my pants. It feels wonderful. Actually, it feels too wonderful and I feel the beginnings of an erection starting to build. I glance at her and I see she's watching my reaction. I take my right hand and place it on top of hers. I have to stop her now or we'll never make it to my townhouse. I tell her this and she laughs at me.

When we reach my townhouse we both jump out of the Tahoe and almost run for the door. I dig in my pocket for the key and I feel Catherine's hand on my back. I find the key and jam it in the lock. I open the door and we enter. The hurriedness we felt running to the house is rapidly dissipating. I shut the door behind us and I turn to her. I look deep into her eyes. Her eyes are so blue and so captivating. I could stare into them for hours. I reach up and gently cup the side of her face. I use my thumb to trace across her defined cheekbone. I lean forward and gently brush my lips against hers. I can feel the softness of her lips beneath mine. Her lips are divine. Her arms circle my neck and pull me down tighter as she softly moans. I can't believe it. I made Catherine moan. I tangle my hand in her hair. It's as soft as I dreamed it would be. I break the kiss and pull her into a hug. Her body feels so small and frail next to mine. I know she's not frail though, she's one of the strongest people I know.

I pull away from her and lead her to the bedroom. Once there, I look at her. I need to make sure she wants this. This isn't just sex for me and she needs to know that. I want her to know the implications of what making love will be.

"Catherine, I need to ask this again. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gil," her voice is husky.

"Cath," I start, but her lips come up and find mine. Her tongue licks my bottom lip and I moan. She takes advantage of this and drives her tongue into my mouth. Damn, can she kiss. She tastes like alcohol and strawberries. I think I'm in heaven. I know my brain is on overload. I feel her hands running down the front of my shirt and playing with the hem of it. I lift my arms as we break the kiss. Catherine pulls the shirt off over my head and flings it on the floor. Her fingers dance up my chest and I can feel my muscles twitch in response. I reach down to the hem of her shirt and follow her motions. She's got on the prettiest white lace bra and she looks amazing. I can see a soft smattering of freckles across her breasts. Leaning down I place kisses on all the freckles I can find. Her skin tastes as good as it did in my dreams. Hell, it tastes even better. My fingers find their way down to the clasp of her bra and undo it. The silk falls from her and I stop and look at her. She's glorious. Her breasts are just right. They're not too big and not too small. I reach up with my hands to cup her breasts. I notice they're shaking. This woman is driving me nuts. To calm my shaking hands I use my thumbs to stroke Catherine's nipples. They immediately harden under my thumbs. Catherine lets out a deep throaty moan and throws her head back granting me access to her neck. I kiss her ear and use my tongue to trace the muscle in her neck. When I get to the juncture of her neck and shoulder I bite down. Her whimpers drive me on. I kiss further down her chest until I find a nipple. I lave it with my tongue and then pull it into my mouth. Catherine's gasp of pleasure is music to my ears. Her fingers twine in my hair and I feel her massaging my scalp. I trace my tongue across her chest to the other breast. I suck the nipple into my mouth and Catherine presses her chest out to urge me on. I spend a few moments lost in pleasuring her. It feels so good, but I know something that will feel better.

Standing I take her hand and lead her to the bed. I sit her on it and gaze into her eyes. The pupils are dilated and the color has darkened. I see her breathing hard and it's astounding to me that I'm the one who's gotten her into this state. I kneel in front of her and gently remove her shoes from her feet. I massage each foot as I remove the shoe and she lets out a delighted groan. She's got such graceful feet. I've never noticed women's feet before, but well, this is Catherine. I'm sure I'll notice everything about her. I work my way up her long legs and then I gently push her so she's lying on the bed. I kick off my shoes and then crawl up next to her. She looks so beautiful lying on my bed.

I lean up on my elbow to stare down into her eyes. Reaching up I brush my fingers through her hair.

"Cath, you do know this is more than sex, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm,' is her soft reply.

"I love you, Catherine," I tell her. Did I say that? Did I really tell her I love her? I hope she feels the same way.

She reaches up and pulls my head to hers. She gives me the softest kiss I've ever felt. I can tell from her actions that she's trying to tell me what her emotions are. I pull back and stare into her eyes. I read the love and desire in them and I want to melt. I maybe terrible with people, but I can read Catherine. She loves me.

"I know, Gil. I love you too," I hear her validation and I want to cry. I never thought I would hear those words from anyone, much less Catherine. I could die a happy man right now. Wait, I take that back. There are a few other things I'd like to do before I die a happy man and I better get down to them.

I run my fingers down her sides. Her skin feels like satin under my fingers. I tell her that. She laughs at me. It's a good laugh. A happy laugh. It feels so wonderful to make her laugh. I run my fingers along the top of her pants to the button and zip. I look at her and she nods her head. The metal of her button and zipper feel cool to my touch after her heated skin. After unbuttoning the button I slowly pull the zip down. The zip sounds so loud in the room. I hadn't realized it was this quiet in here. As I work her pants and panties down her legs, I kiss the skin I find. Her skin smells so sweet. The smell reminds me of apricots and oranges. It's heaven. After I pull her pants off I slowly work my way back up the inside of her legs. I run my tongue up the inside of her thighs. I hear a groan and she thrusts her hips up. Mmm, she likes this. I'll have to remember that. I tease her by kissing and licking the inside of her thighs. She grabs my head and digs her fingers into my scalp. Ouch! I have to remember no teasing. I relent and gently part her folds with my tongue. Her hips rise as I find her clitoris and slowly work it. Her desire fuels me and I want to pleasure her forever. Soon her hands are pulling me up and away from her center. She brings me to her lips for a long kiss.

"Its my turn," She whispers to me as she reaches down and grasps me. Her hands are so hot against me. She's fondling me and I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. Her lips run down my chest and she strokes my chest with her tongue. The warmth of her body floods through mine. Suddenly she has my erection against her mouth and she's licking me. Her tongue works magic and soon I'm the one bucking and pushing against her. I twine my fingers in her hair, but I'm careful not to force her down. I just want to feel her.

"Cath, stop," I tell her. My voice is husky with desire. I pull her up and roll her over. She's now under me and she's such a beautiful site. She spreads her legs and grasps me. Using her small hands she guides me to her opening and I slowly thrust it. I think I've died and gone to heaven. She's so warm, wet and tight. As her muscles slowly begin to loosen around me I begin to thrust. Her legs wrap around my waist and she pulls me tighter. I watch the emotions play on her face. I can see the pleasure I'm bringing her. I love being able to give her this much pleasure. Oh god, she's reaching orgasm. It's the most beautiful site to see her orgasm. Her head is thrown back and she's calling my name. Her muscles tighten around me and it's all I can do to hold back. I slow my pace and hold her until she recovers. She places a soft kiss on my neck and I know she's ready for me to begin moving again. I slide in and out of her, but I want more. I roll us over so she's on top. She lies on top of me for a moment. Her breasts feel wonderful against my chest. I put my arms around her and hug her tight. This feels so good. She kisses me. It's a long, wet, kiss. Our tongues mesh and fight against each other. I can hear us both moaning. Without breaking the kiss she begins to rock up and down on me. Her tongue mimics the movement of her hips and I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. I slide my hands down her heated skin to her hips and I grasp them. I guide her up and down on me. Breaking the kiss, Catherine throws her head back and lets out a deep guttural moan. I slide my right hand around to her center and begin to play with her as she rocks on me. I can see her eyes darken and slip shut. She calls my name and her muscles clinch. This time I can't hold back. I feel my orgasm start from my belly and I explode as she shudders around me. I can hear my own groans coupled with her moans of pleasure. What a wonderful sound. Spent, Catherine drops down on me. I feel her breasts against my chest again and I delight in her weight on top of me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight.

"Gil, that was amazing," I hear Catherine pant in my ear.

"I agree," I tell her as I kiss the top of her head. I'd be content holding her here forever. I listen to her breathing and I can feel her heart beat. I was wrong when I thought I could die a happy man earlier. Now, I can die a happy man.

Catherine rolls off me and I immediately feel the loss. She quickly cuddles up to me. She runs her hand across my chest in slow lazy circles. That feels so nice. It's relaxing.

"Gil, I was serious earlier. I do love you."

"I know, Cath. I love you too," I tell her as I move into a position where I can softly kiss her. This kiss is gentle and filled with promises of things to come. Leaning back, I pull her close. I listen and watch over her until I hear her breathing even out and I know she's fallen asleep. I finally allow myself to reach that relaxed state and begin to drift off. My last thought before I fall asleep is how damn lucky I am. I have the woman I love in my arms.

Finis


End file.
